


Up In Flames

by TrilesForMiles



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/M, Fire, Other, Short, Tragedy, hunter hollingsworth - Freeform, huntlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilesForMiles/pseuds/TrilesForMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late to save the princess. But I can still watch the evil dragons go up in flames. Hunter's POV. One-shot. Drabble. A bit different than the typical fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried something really new with this one. The idea came to me after this week's episode, when Hunter used the line that he'd rather see all the cheerleaders die in a fire. If you remember from episode 1 of this season, there's a fire later on in the school year. So I put two and two together to come up with this. I took an abstract writing style with this because I really wanted it to capture Hunter's thoughts. I feel like in a fit of rage he wouldn't be composed enough to form complete, structured thoughts. I know it's short, and I like it that way. I don't plan on expanding it. Though, I may write more drabbles similarly structured to this that feed into Hunter's dark mind. Please let me know what you guys think! :)

I failed.

I had one job. _One fucking job._ And I blew it.

Arlene is my responsibility now. She is my world. My princess. I'm supposed to protect her. But I couldn't.

I couldn't save her from them. No matter what I did. No matter how hard I tried. They were always there.

Those fucking cheerleaders.

You can't escape them. They're around every corner and in every class. I'm only one person. I can't always be everywhere she is.

I should have tried harder. I should have switched into her classes. I should have fought for her.

I should have done...something...anything to keep her from the pain they caused.

I watched the flames grow wider before my dark eyes, the crack of the fire almost drowning out the music from their god awful routine. I smirked to myself as they traveled, chased with a large cloud of thick smoke.

It's too late to save the princess. But I can still watch the evil dragons go up in flames.


End file.
